Alisa The Explorer
20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions TV Spoof of "Dora The Explorer". Cast *Alisa (from ZOOM) as Dora The Explorer *Spot The Puppy (from Spot) as Boots the Monkey *David (from ZOOM) as Diego the Animal Rescuer *Shere Khan (from The Jungle Cubs) as Swiper the Fox *Wart (from The Sword in the Stone) as Russia *Master Viper (from Kung Fu Panda) as Backpack *Chanticleer (from Rock-A-Doodle) as Map *Stephanie Tanner (from Full House) as Isa the Iguana *Spongebob Squarepants (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Benny the Bull *Kipper (from Kipper) as Tico the Squirrel *Rocky (from Chicken Run) as The Big Red Chicken *Thumper (from Bambi) as Baby Jaguar *Grumpy Bear (from Care Bears) as The Grumpy Old Troll *Cara as Alicia *Jetta (from Clifford The Big Red Dog) as Daisy *Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Leon *Tyron the Moose (from The Backyardigans) as Pablo *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Azul the Little Blue Train *Tails the Fox (from Sonic) as Wizzle *Roberto (RIO 2) as Roberto The Robot *Reven Evan (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane) as Rojo *Dil (Rugrats) and Hakase (Nichijou) as Guillermo and Isabella *Biyomon (from Digimon) as Red Rooster *Melody (from The Little Mermaid 2 : Return to the Sea) as Mei the China *Anastasia/Anya, Jane Porter and Thumbelina (Anastasia, Tarzan and Thumbelina) as The Fiesta Trio *PLUS MANY MORE! List of Alisa The Explorer episodes SEASONS *The Flying Rooster *Lost and Found *Hic! BOOM! Ohhh... *Beaches *We All Scream for Ice Cream *Choo Choo *Treasure Island *Three Lil' Piggies *Big River *Berry Hunt *Tails Wishes *Grandma's House *Surprise! *Sticky Tape *Bouncing Ball *Master Viper *Fish Out of Water *Bugga Bugga *Little Star *Dora Saves the Prince *El Coquí *The Chocolate Tree *Te Amo *Tyrone's (Pablo's) Flute *To The Treehouse *Call Me 'Mr. Riddles' *The Big Storm *¡Rápido, Kipper! *The Magic Stick *The Missing Piece *Lost Squeaky *Reven Even the Firetruck *Lost Chanticleer *El Dia de Las Madres *The Golden Explorers *A Present for Santa *Doctor Alisa *Pinto, the Pony Express *Adult Simba, the Circus Lion *The Big Piñata *Grumpy The Insane Bear *Super Chanticleer *A Letter for Thumper *To the Monkey Bars *Alisa, la Musico *Hide and Go Seek *CLICK! *Egg Hunt *Super Spies *School Pet *Whose Birthday is It? *Quack! Quack! *Alisa Had a Little Lamb *Stuck Truck *Louder *Roberto the Parrot *The Big Potato *Journey to the Red Planet *The Lost City *Meet David! *Save the Monkeys *¡Por Favor! *Baby Jaguar *Spot's Special Day *To the South Pole *Alisa Saves the Game *Boo! *What Happens Next? *Rescue, Rescue, Rescue! *Spot's Cuddly Dinosaur *The Super Silly Fiesta *The Fix It Machine *Baseball Spot *Best Friends *ABC Animals *Job Day *Big Sister Alisa *Super Dinosaurs *Catch The Dinosaurs *PLUS MANY MORE! Gallery Alisa (from ZOOM) as Dora The Explorer.png|Alisa (from ZOOM) as Dora The Explorer Spot The Puppy (from Spot) as Boots the Monkey.jpg|Spot The Puppy (from Spot) as Boots the Monkey David (ZOOM) as Diego the Animal Rescuer.jpg|David (from ZOOM) as Diego the Animal Rescuer Shere Khan (from The Jungle Cubs) as Swiper the Fox.png|Shere Khan (from The Jungle Cubs) as Swiper the Fox Clover, Sam, and Alex (from Totally Spies) as Fiesta Trio.jpg|Clover, Sam, and Alex (from Totally Spies) as Fiesta Trio Master Viper (from Kung Fu Panda) as Backpack.jpg|Master Viper (from Kung Fu Panda) as Backpack Stephanie Tanner (from Full House) as Isa the Iguana.jpg|Stephanie Tanner (from Full House) as Isa the Iguana Spongebob Squarepants (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Benny the Bull.jpg|Spongebob Squarepants (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Benny the Bull Kipper the Dog (from Kipper) as Tico the Squirrel.jpg|Kipper the Dog (from Kipper) as Tico the Squirrel Rocky (from Chicken Run) as The Big Red Chicken.jpg|Rocky (from Chicken Run) as The Big Red Chicken Thumper (from Bambi) as Baby Jaguar.jpeg|Thumper (from Bambi) as Baby Jaguar Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Leon.jpg|Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Leon Biyomon (from Digimon) as Red Rooster.jpg|Biyomon (from Digimon) as Red Rooster Cara as Alicia.jpg|Cara as Alicia Dil (Rugrats) and Hakase (Nichijou) as Guillermo and Isabella.jpg|Dil (Rugrats) and Hakase (Nichijou) as Guillermo and Isabella Grumpy Bear (from Care Bears) as The Grumpy Old Troll.jpg|Grumpy Bear (from Care Bears) as The Grumpy Old Troll Jetta (from Clifford The Big Red Dog) as Daisy.png|Jetta (from Clifford The Big Red Dog) as Daisy Reven Evan (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane) as Rojo.jpg|Reven Evan (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane) as Rojo Roberto (RIO 2) as Roberto The Robot.jpg|Roberto (RIO 2) as Roberto The Robot Tails the Fox (from Sonic) as Wizzle.jpg|Tails the Fox (from Sonic) as Wizzle Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Azul the Little Blue Train.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Azul the Little Blue Train Tyron the Moose (from The Backyardigans) as Pablo.jpg|Tyron the Moose (from The Backyardigans) as Pablo Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Dora the Explorer Movie Spoof Category:Dora the Exporer TV Show Spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV and Movie Idea